


Of Howlers and Friends

by TheGreenCloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco being adorable, Fluff, Harry being doubtful, M/M, Sappy, extreme fluff, lots of plotholes, no consistency whatsoever, written in a daze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenCloak/pseuds/TheGreenCloak
Summary: “Okay you bloody wankers! Who the fuck of you bloody tossers has gotten it in his stupid head that he has the fucking right to make Potter doubt my love for him?! I dare any of you fucking cuckolds to utter the name of the ruddy coward who thought it was a good idea to cross me! Cause let me assure you that I will haunt that fucking bellend and make his already miserable life even more miserable, the bloody gobshite!” And so Draco Malfoy’s howler woke up the entire Gryffindor dorm.





	Of Howlers and Friends

“Okay you bloody wankers! Who the fuck of you bloody tossers has gotten it in his stupid head that he has the fucking right to make Potter doubt my love for him?! I dare any of you fucking cuckolds to utter the name of the ruddy coward who thought it was a good idea to cross me! Cause let me assure you that I will haunt that fucking bellend and make his already miserable life even more miserable, the bloody gobshite!” And so Draco Malfoy’s howler woke up the entire Gryffindor dorm.

Harry grunted softly as the screeching voice of his ex-boyfriend woke him up. He tried to turn around again and continue napping but alas fate was not on his side for he hadn’t closed his eyes again before another howler flew in.

“Bloody Gryffindorks! Wake up! You deserve no rest you galley wankers! I didn’t get a minute of sleep either because you bloody egoistic twats took away my Harry! So you don’t deserve it either! Now whoever of you gobshites is responsible for breaking up Harry and I, I dare you to come to the great hall and duel like the bloody man you’ll never fucking be!”

Harry sighed as his dormmates started to wake up as well, all equally dishevelled and displeased as they regarded Harry with a certain look of disdain and frustration. Ron in particular, looked rather murderous and if Harry hadn’t been quite so annoyed himself he would’ve perhaps even felt a tad bit afraid of his friend, but at the moment he was just really couldn’t give a bloody fuck. He had broken up with Draco for a reason after all.

“Harry! Take me the fuck back you massive twat!” shouted another howler. Harry was nearly certain that at any other time of the day he might have found Draco’s obsessive despair over their break-up rather entertaining, but not at 5 o clock in the morning. He knew Draco had chosen this time of the day on purpose though because he had told the latter more than once that he simply hated waking up before 6. The bloody twat.

“Harry, Harry, HARRY!” And another howler went by. Harry rubbed his face in his hands in agony. His eardrums were about to burst and he felt a headache burning behind his temples. He didn’t feel like answering any of Draco’s howlers though. He still had his pride after all.

“Please Harry, just go to the bloody prat before his annoying voice kills us all,” moaned Ron, his pale face distorted in pain as he tried to continue sleeping. Harry groaned in reply, merely hitting himself with his own pillow before heading out of their shared room. He quietly made his way through the Gryffindor common room before opening the door and heading out into the cold corridor where a very much dishevelled and possibly not all too sober Draco Malfoy was barely keeping himself from doubling over.

“Draco… What are you doing here?” Harry sighed as his hand came up to his hand in an attempt to keep it from exploding. Draco just grinned at Harry and staggered forward.

“You came…” he just mumbled, sporting a wide smile as he fell to the ground in a failed attempt to propel himself at Harry. The latter just rolled his eyes as he pulled the other up again. Draco quietly nuzzled into Harry’s neck and breathed in deeply, taking in the faint smell of coconut shampoo that always seemed to hang around the other man.

“Why are you doing this Draco? We’re over, done, finished. I’ve got nothing to say to you anymore and even though you probably have tons of things left to tell me I’m not sure whether I want to hear them,” Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had done everything he could to safe whatever it was that they had, but it had all been for nothing and Harry was done fighting. He just wanted some rest. Draco wasn’t having any of that though.

“No! You’re lying! We’re not over! I refuse!” Draco shouted in his drunken stupor, slightly hiccupping along the way. He seemed to regain the strength over his own legs and he pushed himself off Harry, causing the other man to slightly stagger back.

“I am not going to let you go, Harry Potter! You are mine! And I know that my friends are dickheads but so are yours. And that’s not going to change. But I did change. You made me change,” Draco hiccupped, quiet sobs colouring his voice as he approached Harry, “I am yours and you are mine. And I’ve made many mistakes, I know that, but asking you to be mine never was. So you can cast me aside all you want, you and your stupid Gryffindorks, but I’m not going to let you go.”

“A wise man once said: if you love me let me go, you know?” Harry muttered, his voice too masked by bitten back tears. Draco just shook his head, his pale skin blotched as he pulled up his nose.

“That man must’ve been one hell of a stupid fellow,” he whispered before walking past Harry, slightly unsteady on his feet as he wobbled on to the dungeons, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts until a howler appeared in front of him.

“Go the fuck after him you bloody pussy!” Pansy Parkinson’s voice sounded through the corridors, scaring the hell out of Harry while at the same time making him smile. Pansy had been one of their worst obstacles in pursuing their relationship. She had also been the one to tell Harry to fuck off before she broke his neck as well as the one to whom Draco had said that Harry was ‘just a fling’, a ‘momentary obsession’. Harry shook his head in frustration. It was all just so terribly confusing. And then he remembered Draco of a mere 10 minutes ago, nearly begging Harry to take him back and it all just seemed to disappear, the confusion, the worries, everything.

“Draco! Come back here you slimy git!” Harry shouted as he ran after the man he loved, his robes flying behind him as he ran down the stairs, taking two steps at once, nearly tripping more than once. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he found Draco at the bottom of the stairs, his body sprawled out over the steps. For a minute he thought that the man had fallen to his death until he saw the other’s body heave up and down and sighed in relief.

“Draco, wake up,” he softly whispered as he bent down next to the other man, quietly stroking the few strands of pale blonde hairs that hid his beautiful eyes from sight back. He placed a soft kiss on the man’s cheek, causing him to wake up.

“Harry?” he whispered, his voice gruff from the tears he had earlier let out. Harry just smiled and took Draco’s hand in his, kissing it tenderly.

“I’m sorry for doubting you Draco, am I forgiven?” Draco just nodded as another set of thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I- I love you Harry,” Draco softly sobbed. Harry just pulled him close to his chest, raving through his soft blonde hair to comfort him.

“I love you too Draco,” Harry whispered before pressing another kiss to the other’s head. Draco smiled, he finally felt save again.


End file.
